Sugar Rush
by ryoubakura98
Summary: Yami tries his first soda, and has a major sugar rush! Wanna know what he does, read to find out! Not the best summery, but trust me, it's funny.


_**First there was complete boredom, then the sight of my coke came along, and Sugar Rush was born! This is my first fic revolving around Yami *as most of them revolve around Yugi or Ryou, or just no one in particular* and its just a quick little short story, one chapter! I do not own Yugioh, Coke, or anything else I mention that is owned by some famous person!**_

"Hey guys are you thirsty, if so, I can go bye us some drinks?" Tea asked the group of teenage guys standing around Yugi playing an arcade fighting game.

"Sure!" they all said in unison.

"What does everyone want?" Tea asked, preparing for a long list of drinks.

"I'll have iced tea!" Joey called out.

"Root beer for me please!" Tristan said after Joey.

"Yugi wants Coke!" Yugi called out referring to him self like Elmo does. *its third person right?*

"Ok, Atem do you want anything?" Tea asked, looking to see if she had enough money to pay for all this.

"Um- I guess I'll just have what Yugi's getting." The tall Egyptian stated, although not sounding to sure. He had gotten his own body in the real world a few months back, but there was still many things he hadn't done yet, one of which was, drinking and carbonated or caffeinated drinks. Atem was from the past, so all this was considered weird to him, so he usually just stuck with water, occasionally having a milk or juice. *oo, so daring to switch it up like that!* He figured that now might be a good chance to try it. 'It can't be too bad, it is Yugi's favorite drink after all' Atem thought to himself.

"Yeah, I won, take that Chuck Norris!" Yugi yelled happily at the game.

"Who is Chuck Norris?" Atem asked.

"A guy who can slam a revolving door, who can lead a horse to water _and_ make it drink, who lives under the boogie monsters bed!" Joey said, using everything he could on Chuck Norris. This didn't help Atem at all though. He had no clue what a revolving door was, or who the boogie monster was. He had heard the saying 'you can lead a horse to water, but can't make it drink" but apparently this Chuck fellow could do both.

Atem was still confused at the whole Chuck Norris thing, he would just have to ask Yugi about it later.

"I'm back with liquid refreshments!" Tea had called out with the drinks in her hand. She handed everyone there right drinks, with only a Yoo-hoo left for herself.

Atem looked at the can strangely. It was red and white, with fancy English writing on the side, side ways. Atem had no idea what it said though, this was an English word he still was not familiar with yet, but he figured it was the name of the drink. Then he heard a really loud pop come from Yugi. But when he looked over Yugi looked fine, he was just drinking his drink. So Atem figured he'd try his. He went to open it- wait, how do you open it? It wasn't like and water or juice he had ever opened with just a twist cap. This drink had a tab on it. Yugi must have seen him looking at it funny.

"Atem, have you ever had soda before?" Yugi asked.

Atem shook his head. "No, and I'm not quite sure how you open it really either. Could you give me a hand, Yugi?" Atem asked Yugi who nodded. 'Soda, so that's what its called, the word on the side looks way longer though.' Atem thought to himself. Yugi pulled on the tab and then Atem heard the loud pop again. 'So it was the drink that made the noise?' He asked himself.

"Here you go, I'm going to enjoy seeing your face when you take your first sip of a coke!" Yugi said handing the drink back to Atem.

Atem wouldn't have known how to drink it if Yugi hadn't have taken a sip of his. Atem mimicked Yugi and took a big mouth full, a little to big maybe. He kept it in his mouth for a while, examining the taste, sweet, bubbly, burning? It started to hurt his tongue and mouth so he quickly swallowed it, also gasping for air, because he was holding his breath the whole time.

"What's up, do you not like it?" Yugi asked chuckling at Atem's first taste of a Coca-Cola.

"No, it's good, but it hurt the inside of my mouth." He said sticking out his tongue to make sure it wasn't burned, but it looked fine.

"It's the carbonation, don't keep it in your mouth to long, also don't chug it, it'll hurt your throat." Chug? Atem stared at the can, thinking about how the drink sounded kind of dangerous, but it was good and, apparently, harmless.

"Ok then." Atem said, drinking another mouthful of Coke.

*half hour later*

Atem had finished his Coke a few minutes ago, but he started to feel strange. His stomach hurt, and he felt really hyper. "Yugi, does your stomach hurt?" Atem asked Yugi as they walked back to the game shop with Joey, who was staying the night.

"Why does yours? Maybe you just drank your soda to fast. Or your just not used to soda cause you've never drunken it before." Yugi said, looking a little worried.

Then Atem stopped, he felt something coming up his throat. Was he sick?

"You ok Pharaoh?" Joey asked.

Just then Atem burped, but he didn't know that. "What was that?" he asked, wondering what just came out of him.

"Do you feel better now?" Yugi asked laughing.

Then, Atem noticed that he did feel a lot better, he still felt hyper though. More hyper then when he last thought about it. "Yeah, I do, still what was that?"

"A burp." Joey said turning to keep walking.

But Atem didn't want to walk, he wanted to run. He was feeling really hyper, like tons of sugar was gushing through his veins. He never felt like this before. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He began sprinting and turned his head to yell. "RACE YOU TO THE GAME SHOP!" He was laughing hysterical.

But soon Joey was next to him, then in front of him. Atem didn't like that, so he used as much energy as he could, which was a lot, to dart past Joey an beat him. Then a few seconds later Joey caught up, then Yugi.

"Hmm, usually Joey wins these and I beat you." Yugi said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, that is weird, come on lets go inside and play the WII or something!" Atem said, quite fast, then opening the door and running inside.

"Hey, Yug' does Atem seen to be acting strange to you?" Joey asked as him and Yugi walked inside, following behind Atem running up the steps.

"Seems like it, I'll ask when we get upstairs." Yugi said, as they got to the top of the stairs and walked into the living room, to find Atem all fidgety on the couch. He would have set up the WII but he doesn't know how.

"Atem, are you feeling alright? You seen all hyper and stuff." Yugi asked as he set up the WII.

"Yeah, yup I feel fine, super duper! Why, hmm, am I acting strange? Am I? If I am I haven't noticed, or have I? I'm gonna get a water!" Atem said all in one breath, then getting up and running into the kitchen, leaving the two in the living room, confused. Until Yugi figured it out.

"Sugar rush!" Yugi said.

Joey just looked at him, confused. "What about a sugar rush?"

"Atem's not used to sugary things, a.k.a. the soda he drank earlier today. He's all hopped up on caffeine. He's just hyper, he'll crash eventually. We just need to make sure he doesn't go anywhere by himself for too long-" CRASH! Yugi was interrupted by, what sounded like, a bunch of plastic cups falling on the floor.

"WHOOPS! I'll clean it up!" Atem said, laughing hysterically again.

"Told you." Yugi said, as he got up to put 'Just Dance' into the WII disk reader. It was a two player game, which worked out because he only had two remotes.

When Atem got back, he had a cup of water in his hand. Going to stand next to Yugi, who handed him a controller. Joey let Atem go first. Yugi picked the song, Atem didn't really like the song choice though. Yugi picked 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha. But he danced to it anyway. He had fun! Then they danced to 'Jump' by Studio Allstars picked by Atem, then 'I Want You Back' by The Jackson 5 picked by Yugi.

Then while Atem was searching through the songs, he found 'Walk Like an Egyptian' by the Bangles. Last time he checked, he walked the same way as every one else. But he was curious as to see what they thought about how his people walked. So he picked that song. Yugi laughed when he saw what song Atem chose.

At the end Atem thinks he found his new favorite song! He wasn't to sure about the dancing, because it wasn't true- oh wait, he got it know, that's how the people carved on stone looked like! He found it funny, and started laughing loudly. Yugi and Joey just stared at him, thinking it was just his sugar rush.

When Joey wanted a turn to duel- I mean dance against Yugi, Atem didn't want to sit still, or give up the remote. Then they agreed on this, while Joey danced, Atem could run laps, from the living room, through the kitchen then back through the living room, etc. He did this about 20 times, enough time for Yugi and Joey to do two songs. Two to go. He was feeling tired now. Not really hyper anymore. So he went to sit on the couch and watch them do the other two songs.

He was feeling really tired now, he didn't know why. He was full of energy one minute, and almost half asleep the next. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He fell asleep on the couch, crashing from a side effect of all the sugar.

After Yugi and Joey finished there two songs, it was Joeys turn to dance against Atem. So Joey took the remote from Yugi and chucked it at Atem, not noticing he was asleep. When the remote hit him, he jerked awake, yawning, and looking to find what hit him. He found the remote on his lap. But he was still too tired so he moved the remote next to him, laid on the couch, since he had fallen asleep sitting up, and went back to sleep.

"Told you he would crash soon." Joey said, feeling fake pride.

"I told you that!" Yugi said as he walked over to wake up Atem so they could all get ready for bed.

Atem was in what he would wear at night in ancient Egypt, his man-skirt with no shirt. He always wore his gold bands on his arms, legs and neck. But the ones on his arms and legs were usually always covered by his clothes, so you could only see the neck rings. Also his fancy, giant earrings. Yugi was in his normal light blue silky pants and silky button up top. And Joey was wearing a loose white tee-shirt and grey sweat pants. Atem and Yugi got into there beds and Joey was in a cot they kept for guests.

"So Atem, you think you would want more soda after what happened today?" Yugi asked Atem before he covered himself in his blanket, that was blue with a white cross.

Atem laid down on his bed and covered himself with his silky brown blanket and turning to Yugi. The last thing he said before falling asleep again was-

"Definitely."

_**I hope you liked it! It took me about four hour to write, so I really hope you like it! **_

_**Review, Please? *puppy dog eyes***_


End file.
